The present invention relates to a novel scoring tool which is usable for marking or cutting a work piece.
In the construction arts, it is often necessary for skilled artisans to score a work piece for the purpose of marking the same for cutting or cutting the same during the scoring procedure. For example, gypsum board must be trimmed in many cases with a knife that is run along the board after the separate step of measuring and marking where the cut is to take place. Also, two hands are required to mark sheet material such as plywood for cutting. Normally such marking is accomplished in multiple steps by movement of a measuring tape along the sheet material at a certain distance from an edge. A straight edge is then required to combine such marks into a straight line in order to saw the sheet material along such line.
Although considered a simple task, the marking of materials to be cut or the cutting of materials with a knife is time consuming since such work must be accomplished repetitively.
A tool which simplifies the task of marking and cutting work pieces for the purpose of trimming or sizing would be a notable advance in the construction industry.